Sonic X (film series)
The Sonic X film series compared of all of the three release in theaters based from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. It begins with the original OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie and begins Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow were released in theaters on May 30, 2007 and August 29, 2008 with them both gross a toal of $950 million worldwide ($515 million for Curse and $435 million for Shadow). The three were released by 20th Century Fox. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released on October 2, 2009 and reached $813 million in total, making it the highest-grossing film into the series. The fourth and final film Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be released on June 4, 2010. Plot Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix After 6000 years, A dark creature re-born on pluto from far away, awaken inside as fallen into earth stealing of the Chaos Emeralds to have his own power to rule the world. The world was calling for Sonic to be the Hedgehog Master as for he kick Sonic and hit the ground hard by the time since Raven tells him that he was too weak to defeated him as he has turned into Dark Super Sonic, however, Raven Radix gets his energy of taken his Dark Powers and was only hopeless to be Dark as Raven has already becoming Dark and adding more strength, but Shadow day dreams about his family, Maria that the Ark was shut down over 50 years ago once that Maria was shot by a gun when dying and Rouge has been Treasure Hunting to steal The Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald from Knuckles as The Angel Island fell down on the ocean standing near The Mystic Ruins. Meanwhile, Tails has been sleeping in his workshop and heard the news as he jumped on the X Tornado picking up Knuckles as The X tornado has been destroyed by the bomb as Tails and Knuckles flying down the sky since Sonic ran pasted Cream and Amy once That he heard Amy screaming almost got kidnapped that Raven was quick to vanish, Sonic has continued his adventure in the City Park battling with Dr. Eggman but Raven entered his base and has been taken all Emeralds and given some more power and disappeared He’s taken the powers of the Emeralds and comes Invisible since Sonic has been taken a lead as he ordered Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe heading to the G.U.N’s prison office searching for the President. Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles" Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Dr. Eggman traveled in the Feature called "6000 Years Planet" to search for the Chaos Emeralds and Raven Radix as he’s already transform his powers as Powerful as Raven Radix is still escaping after Sonic and the gangs battle Suddenly Raven Radix weaken the gang into an Sour Smoke and Shadow founded a Chaos Emerald that Raven Radix forgot and escape from the Sour Smoke back to Station Square. Shadow once was break out of smoke taking the gang back to the city with other gang were at. Back at Station Square City, The whole gang heads to the police for the tough battle as Raven Radix has been grown using power of Master Emerald and activated Fireball of Cosmic wave once that the ark has been falling and dark cloud blocking up whole earth of evil for everyone on planet dies. Once The gang were running after Raven, they were trapped in the black whole taking them to space in the space colony ark by Raven using his dark magical powers. Once that the gang were in the ark on their search their way out back to earth using Shadow's chaos control. Back to earth, Raven once takes over the city and The police has been no good to defeated Raven Radix. Tails wanted himself for his team to give another chance once he just wanted to be saved once that Raven Radix was a main creature born for 6000 years ago. However, Raven attacks Sonic badly, Amy is going t orescue him, Raven and Amy is stabbed in the chest and died on Sonic's hands. Meanwhile, He and Shadow starts with their transformation by fighting how Sonic feels real angry with Raven Radix however it’s all up to them to fight as stronger and harder. As by killing Raven, Shadow used Sonic to spin-dash moving real fast blasted on Raven’s neck as he dies surprising of bringing Amy to life with scar on her chest as for Sonic and Shadow stopped the ark from falling and save the world. At the end, Rouge has given Knuckles back all of his emeralds as he charge on his Island floating when Shadow missing his home with Maria and Rouge stills on treasure hunt for The Chaos Emeralds as she never quits when Tails fixing up Sonic’s Tornado plane when Cream and Cheese playing tea party with Amy and also Sonic running from around the world as for everyone thanking him from saving the world. Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Raven Radix became undead creates off the breeze of phoenix using his powers to releases a creature named "The Shadow Snow". Meanwhile arrival of Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave and Storm. Jet starts racing against Sonic, which has starts cheating by Wave, for the last time she cheated on exploding his gear. Meanwhile arrive of Jet, Wave and Storm as to Jet wanting to race against Sonic and friends Tails and Knuckles. Meanwhile, the both start heading by saving the world, by trio making a help as a team by Eggman's robots in the future. Meanwhile, Raven Radix starts a attack by in the different states later. Later, Jet, Wave and Storm has appears when they start a racing in the future. Later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles with Jet, Wave and Storm were taken 6000 years away from Station Square, after Raven as "The Shadow Snow" got rid of them. Shadow starts day dreaming, which he wouldn't remember who is he. Meanwhile, Shadow caught in a nightmare by Raven Radix's return, has been trapped with Raven and a return of Black Doom. Shadow let him to became a trick, he was only the one that would be dying on a planet of Space Colony Ark. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge got caught a travel with Sonic and others in the future trap 100 years ago. Amy, Cream and Big has also went on at a carnival. Meanwhile, Raven has trapped them in the future by 100 years with Sonic and others. Amy starts day dreaming of Sonic saving her from danger. Later, Dr. Eggman was invited. From the future, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Storm, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Big has pass which Raven has transform into "The Shadow Snow", which caught a lesson, Raven has returned from the dead 2 years ago, and 50 years after Maria's death and 6000 years ago after Raven was born. Raven battles with them and has disappeared back in Station Square, to destroy the world. While Raven returns, he has frozen the whole world and Station Square, which left with the friends, includes Doctor Eggman, became angry of Raven has return. He begins unleashing his E-Series Robots to defeat him, which Raven as "The Shadow Snow" defeats them all. GUN starts helping saving the world by Raven. Silver enters a line, which finding Sonic still make him as the "Iblis Trigger". Team Chaotix and the rest of Eggman's robots make a help to save the world, which Jet provided helping with them and his Babylon Rogues, as The Shadow Snow is about to destroy The Babylon Garden and Station Square. Meanwhile, they were trick to quickly head back but running around circle of snow to head back in the future as a trick by Raven actual went one time. The Shadow Snow battles Super Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Silver after Raven as him, The Shadow Snow has frozen all of their friends, includes Cosmo was once again kidnapped. To provided a battle, Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Silver help together as they defeat Raven The Shadow Snow once and for all. After it ended, Jet, Wave and Storm the Babylon Rogues has start leaving back to their Babylon Garden. After a battle, Tails and Cosmo starts off with their first kiss as the sparks begins to fly, and Amy wanting Sonic to have their kiss. Later, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles starts a battle boarding to save the world because they are heroes, meanwhile, Jet, Wave and Storm returns with them Jet want to challenge Sonic racing again. Sonic and Jet zooms continuing racing to an start finish. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic With Raven Radix reborn, his army is unleashed and attacked Station Square and stealing the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, breaking them into pieces, sneaking from Angel Island, as it begins to fall. Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog has a mission along with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega to get back the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic the Hedgehog buys him a Chili Dog, until Raven Radix is planning to put a curse on him. Knuckles is searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald. Before, Sonic begins to search for the stolen Chaos, and after he eat a cursed Chili Dog and begins to faint. While he woke up, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles spot Raven as they followed him, and heard that Raven has put a curse on Sonic onto his Chili Dog, which will make him turn into a monster by nightfall, leaving Sonic suspicious. Meanwhile, at sunset, Sonic begins to battle with Raven, but while the sun is down, Sonic became weak, and is approximately turned into a "Werehog", which he became out of Control. Meanwhile, Amy Rose is captured planning to kill her dropping her into Raven's volcano as she and Sonic were later rescued by Tails and Knuckles. Sonic later turned back to normal after sunrise. Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge and Omega follows Raven to the future and Doctor Eggman also following him and with Shadow, Rouge and Omega. In the future, the three and Raven arrived, and Eggman as well. Back in Station Square, Knuckles continues to search for the pieces of the Master Emerald, and Raven Radix has stolen them, switching time and also Tails with a fake Chaos Emerald. Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Eggman remain trapped, until Eggman spot a Chaos Emerald that Raven has forgotten. He gave it to Shadow to use Chaos Control to break free from will be returning back to Station Square, until, Shadow is attacked by Raven Radix, after finding he missed one more Chaos Emerald. Shadow and Raven battles, but Raven is too strong to be defeated, and grabbing a Chaos Emerald and Shadow gets trapped into the future. Meanwhile, Rouge spots Shadow missing, the only thing she can travel in time to rescue Shadow is to have a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, the nightfall is transforms again. Tails gave Rouge a fake Chaos Emerald to let her to travel to the future and rescue Shadow. Later, Raven is planning onto kill Sonic's soul and letting him to be stay as a Werehog forever. Amy goes along with them trying to rescue Sonic, as she disappears, as Raven throws her to the future, along with Shadow. Raven has frozen time and to stay the sky as nighttime as well. After Rouge rescues Shadow and Amy, the gang decides to give up, fearing that it'll be the end of Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy is the only one that she'll never give up on Sonic, as she starts to take a fake Chaos Emerald from Rouge and following Sonic to rescue him herself. The team will have to stop Amy, before she gets hurt. Meanwhile, Raven will destroy Sonic's soul. Amy later goes after Sonic to stop and rescue from killing himself. As the gang arrived, Raven transform at a super transformation, and Sonic has broke a spell and turned back to normal. He and Shadow used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform. Raven is too powerful. Sonic and Shadow will defeat Raven once and for all, is thinking that they can destroy his souls. They went strong with sprit and heading near the volcano as they kicks him and fell into the lava and Raven's souls dies, and the faint of the world is saved. The pieces of the Master Emeralds were now restored for Knuckles. After the battle, Shadow has given the Chaos Emeralds to Knuckles as his Angel Island begins to float. Meanwhile, Eggman admits that he still hates Sonic, Rouge becoming a treasure hunter, Tails cleaning his Tornado 2, and Sonic admits to Amy that he's in love with her, as two begin to kiss and were dating for the first time Sonic X: Return to Soleanna On October 16, 2009, Sega wants a sequel for the movie, to make the franchise popular. That's where this time will be featuring characters from Mario game and a new villain. On November 6, 2009, the film has announced a title as Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, where is going to be about Sonic makes his return and see Elise once again, as her world is attack once again. It announced for release July 23, 2010. Animation begins at the end of the year. Lacey Chabert, who plays Elise from the 2006 game Sonic the Hedgehog will reprise her role. Ben Linkin will voice as King Lydio the Hedgehog. On January 1, 2010, it was announced that it will be the final film into the film series, while announcing for the fifth film, it was reprounounced as a hoax. Release Cast External links